


Almost Slipped

by Littlebutterfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Louis, Drunk Niall, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, This is so ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebutterfly/pseuds/Littlebutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets drunk while on a 'date' with Eleanor. That's when he almost spills the secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Slipped

"Louis, that's quite enough..." Eleanor cooed gently, trying to take Louis' pint of beer out of his hand.

"Nah, nah, nah I'm fine!" Louis shakes her off, while going for his third pint.

"Ah calm yourself Eleanor, I'm on my third pint, I aint drunk at all!" The Irish boy who'd joined the two of then scoffed as he chugged down another pint, slamming it down on the table, obviously more than a little bit tipsy.

"Obviously..." She muttered under her breath sarcastically. 

"Selfies time!" Louis suddenly proclaims while getting out his I-phone.

"Again Louis?" Eleanor fakes a sweet laugh, taking the phone off him and getting the camera up.

"Point that finger Louis!" Niall cracks, his voice loud and his laugh shaky.

Louis giggled, pointer finger up and large smile on his face.

"Say cheese" Eleanor mutters as she turned the phone camera towards Louis.

"nooo......BOOBIES!" Louis screams with a wide goofy smile, making Niall laugh again and Eleanor sigh as she pressed the button, "I don't even like boobies.." He muttered drunkly with a loud giggle.

"There, now that's enough drinks..." She tried again, he had already consumed another pint.

"Back of, beard!" He screamed, a sudden mood change as the drinks began to take a toll on him.

She stood there, shocked, "Boobear..."

He snatched the beer back off her, "That's Mr Tomlinson to you, you nasty bitch."

"Lou, come on lets go home" Eleanor whispered ushering him out the door.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Yeah Louis, you tell her!" Niall joined in, equally as drunk as Louis.

"You're not my real girlfriend..."Louis began again, his tone softer than a few seconds before.

"Of course I am, silly. You're drunk, you don't know what you're saying..." Eleanor tried.

"I know exactly what I'm saying beard. I am saying that you are not my girlfriend. Harry is my girlfriend." He stated, trying to sound matter of fact.

"Larry for the win!" Niall screams, fist pumping the air, as he jumps up from his bar stool, losing his balance and awkwardly face planting the ground.

Hearing the ridiculous chaos, a bar attendant walks over eyeing Eleanor, "If you are going to cause trouble do it somewhere else, thank you."

She stood there, horrified. She had not planned on this happening.

"Yeah leave my OTP alone you hairy beard!" Niall giggled like a little fangirl on the floor.

"Where's Harry? I want my boyfriend..." again, a different mood emerged from Louis as he started to sob.

"Louis, come on, you're drunk, let's go home. We can see Harry in the morning" Eleanor tucked her arm inside his, playing the role of the good girlfriend.

Pouting, Louis took his arm out of hers, "But I want my Harry noooow."

Eleanor, getting a little pissed to say the least that he won't do what she asks snaps "Well you can't."

"Cock blocker!" Niall bluntly says to her, getting up from the floor, high fiving Louis.

"Niall..." Eleanor clenches her teeth.

"You're in denial" Louis sings in a sing-song voice.

"DENIAL! THAT'S MY NAME!" Niall screams out, right into Louis' ear, laughing hysterically while knocking over a pint

"Ahhh my ears!" Louis yells back, this time in Niall's ears.

"Ahhh! My ears!" Niall repeats.

"I'm going to have to ask all three of you to leave..." The same bar attendant walks up to the hysterical mess.

"Yes, we're going now..." Eleanor replies loudly, attempting to keep her tone sweet, trying to be heard over the two boys. "Come along now, the both of you..."

"No..." Louis replies simply.

"You can go back and see Harry tonight if you come now," She bargains.

He instantly jumps up, "Come on Irish man!" He beckons Niall

"We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz..." Niall sings out linking arms with Louis and awkwardly skipping out the door.

15 minutes later, Eleanor drops Louis at his and Harry's apartment, Niall still in the car, watching out the window as she walks him up to the door, "DRUNK LOUIS IS GOING TO BE SO GOOD IN BED!" he screams out the window to nobody in particular, "HARRY'S GONNA FEEL THE PAIN IN THE MORNING!"

Ignoring him, she knocked on the door of the apartment, waiting for Harry to open it.

When he did, Louis stumbled over to him, hugging him in a tight bear hug, "Harry, Harry, Harry!" He sobbed.

Harry, looking confused, struggled to get his arms free so he could hug him back, "Louis..." He chuckled, pushing him away gently after he had hugged him.

"Why'd you do that?" Louis gave Harry the puppy eyes and went back into his arms. He hugged him again, the younger boys eyes looked questioningly at Eleanor, wondering why his boyfriend was acting so weird.

"He got drunk... as you can tell, and very nearly blew our cover," Eleanor states.

"She was being mean..." Louis sooks, "She's not my real girlfriend. She's a liar..."

"Lou, I think it's time we went inside," Harry gently coos, "Thanks Eleanor..." He quickly adds, before shutting the door and leading him into bed.

He steadily leads him to their shared room, helping Louis lie down, sitting down next to him, "I think i'm going to have to take better care of you, aren't I?" Harry smiles down at the boy who was now almost asleep, knackered from the events that had happened.

He replies in a nod, "She's not my real girlfreind, is she Harry?" He asks.

Harry shakes his head, "Of course not Boobear, it's just until everything settles down, then everything will be ok and we can properly be together."

He nods again, his eyes closed, "You can not ever leave me ever, I love you and not Eleanor.

Harry chuckles softly, "I know Lou..." and with that, he took the space next to his boyfriend, cuddling him tightly as they both fell asleep.


End file.
